fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Natsu
is a minor idol of Aikatsu! Passion Stars and part of the popular and well-known traveling idol group Four Seasons. Natsu is a 16 year old idol who used to attend Shooting Star Academy, but decided to leave to further pursue her idol career. Biology Life at Shooting Star Academy Natsu only wanted to be a street dancer at first and had no interest of being an idol. Then one day, she saw Rin Kurosawa perform MY SHOW TIME! with the Soul Marionette Coord on her TV and was inspired to become an idol because of her. Before going to Shooting Star Academy, she went to Starlight Academy for her first year of middle school. Natsu idolized Rin so much that she wore her hair in exactly the same style as Rin, even putting a streak of dark blue in her hair at the tip and wearing a dark blue headband with a dark blue ribbon on the side; she also acted like Rin. She left Starlight Academy due to wanting to shine like herself, not like Rin. Then she auditioned for Shooting Star Academy's caravan audition and succeeded. Due to her outgoing and easygoing personality, the students of Shooting Star Academy had made a fan club devoted to her. Before using Magical Seasons, she used Dance Fusion at first, but then switched to using Vivid Kiss. Natsu did commercials for ice cream and smoothies. Four Seasons Natsu became really good friends with Haru, Aki, and Fuyu. Their chemistry between the three of them worked so well, it resulted in the formation of Four Seasons. They became popular among the students of Shooting Star Academy, other students from other idol schools, fans, the public, and critics. Four Seasons was popular not just in Japan, but in other countries as well. Leaving Shooting Star Academy Natsu was the first one to hear Haru's idea of being a traveling idol group. When Haru told the others, she was very excited because she loved to travel and explore. The academy had a huge farewell party for Natsu and her friends. The four of them left the academy the morning after the farewell party and had their first concert as a traveling idol group in Shinagawa, Tokyo. Appearance Natsu is a girl with an average height and is taller than Haru and Aki, but shorter than Fuyu. She has light tanned skin, yellow hair tied in a side ponytail with a dark blue bow that comes down to the middle of her back when let down, and sky blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing her Summer Sun Magic Coord when performing. She wears a Casual Summer Cardigan, a pair of Vitamin Orange Show Pants, a pair of Madras Check Slippons, and a pair of Beach Splash Sunglasses when she is not performing. Relationships *Haru: Natsu's best friend and unitmate. *Aki: Natsu's close friend and unitmate. *Fuyu: Natsu's good friend and unitmate. Trivia *Natsu's theme colors are bright yellow and dark blue. *Natsu's aura consists of green leaves, sunflowers, beach balls, and small yellow suns. *Natsu means "summer" in Japanese. *Natsu's real name is Hinata Natsuda. *Natsu's favorite Vivid Kiss coord is the Tropical Denim Coord. Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Minor Characters Category:Pop Idols